Why you so dreamy?
by Munchkin94
Summary: Leah is saved by A tall handsome man, a man she suddenly feels a connection to, and may even develop to love Lemons later, all human not sticking to book!


Story One!

Right. Another story tossing my thoughts: This is all human, NOT STICKING TO THE BOOK, it MAY include some aspects but its nothing to do with the stupid books. Jacob isn't a werewolf but he is sexy and fucking muscle. Still 6 foot + and Leah is still beautiful! :) All the characters used are not owned by me. I gain no profit but an empty head. So enjoy and when you review don't be a bitch! :P leah. -

wind lashed at my face, throwing my hair up into a halo around my head, my clothes being pulled back and forth against my body. The cry of the wind echoing in my head as I stood on the edge of the cliff. My toes curling over the edge.

I wanted to die, my life has been so dictated since I was a girl and now I wanted to let go! Free me of the chains, of the orders and of the constant correcting!

"I doubt you will do it." I heard a voice behind me, a deep, masculine, refreshing voice. I turned my head as I stood there,

" I am sorry, who are you?" I sniped back at the tale, tanned, black haired man standing behind me.

"I am the man who will jump in after you to save you." He replied his piercing brown eyes staring at me, I noticed he was removing his white t-shirt and sand shoes as he continued to watch me.

"Don't follow me! You wanna die too?" I shouted, barely able to hear myself over the wind lashing at me.

"I don't wanna die, I wanna rescue you." He spoke calmly, edging slightly closer to me, I turned and glared out over the choppy, rocky waters beneath me looking similar to a black velvet throw.

"I don't want help! I have never wanted help!" I screamed as I spread my arms, "don't come any closer or I will jump!" he continued to step slowly towards me.

"I mean it!" I screamed, he raised his palms to me and stopped in his tracks. Doubt laced my suicidal thoughts. What if I jumped and didn't die... It would be nothing more than a stunt.

"Do you mind if I chuck this?" The man spoke behind me, gesturing to a cigarette butt. I nodded.

"Do you know how cold the water down there is?" he asked standing closer to me. I looked at the back waves calling my name then looking at the handsome man beside me I shook my head. "In this temperature it is cold... Very cold. It warms up more in the summer but in the winter it's so chilly, it feels like a thousand whips lashing your body, whipping hard against you" I shuddered.

" I don't want to jump." I stated, looking back over, as soon as I spoke my toes began to slip. The man grabbed my body and flung me back off the cliff edge, his body firmly flying with mine. Landing against a tree I was flattened by the tall man , curling over me. I pushed as I stood up, brushing my legs of the mud and debris of the forest floor.

"Thank you." He spoke before I could, I was puzzled I never saved his life?

"I should be thanking you... You did pull me back."

" yes, indeed but you saved me from getting wet and metaphorically being whipped." he smiled, his teeth gleamed in the reflection of the moon. I smiled back.

Standing up he looked at me before grabbing his shoes and saluting me, I was confused. He just saved me and was about to leave me.

"no wait! Please tell me your name!" I asked, running to catch up with the mysterious man. Clasping my fingers around his arm I felt the smoothness of his skin and the smooth lines of his muscles. He stopped and turned to me. Watching him, I saw his prominent features stand out with the light of the moon bouncing off them.

"The name is Jacob." his voice spoke, quiet and soothing. My skin tingled.

"Thank you Jacob." I spoke, he smiled before watching me expectantly.

"Oh, Leah, my name is Leah!" I smiled, pushing my hand out to between us, but he never shook my hand instead he moved it slowly to his mouth before kissing the back of it.

"You have a beautiful name." He complimented, I blushed.

"Are you new in town?" I asked as we began to walk back into town, away from the sharp edges of the cliffs and into the depths of the safe woods.

"Yeah my dad and I have just moved in at number 32." He informed me, 32 was across the road from me!

"no way! You are the owners of 32! I am the house opposite 33!" I smiled as I thought of the possibilities of seeing my new friend.

"Really? So it isn't all old folk living on the street?" He sighed with forgiveness making me laugh. Walking home we talked about everything new friends would talk about.

After walking me to my door and saying good night I made my way to my bathroom to go for a nice relaxing shower. I had never felt so open to someone since Sam left me. I was always one to cower away from people, give them a stare that told them to run for their lives.

But Jacob has opened me, and I was glad about it. I was able to tell him about Sam without that niggling pain stabbing my heart reminding me that he would forever be a shadow of my past, I could tell him about my father dying in our living room and how every time I walk into the house I feel his presence. Jacob did talk to me also, he told me the reason he had moved to La Push, his mother and sister died in a car accident a few months back, they had to wait until he graduated school before they could leave, but they left and now moving to La Push gave them a sense of a new beginning.

I want to see him again...

- Hi guys, so what do you think? It was after I saw titanic for the first time so you may recognise the first bite but I just seem to be obsessed now :) so review- no complaints or I will just stop writing all together Leah


End file.
